S.H.I.E.L.D.
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-Enforcement Division SHIELD | continuity = Marvel Universe | type = | status = | leaders = | members = | allies = Avengers | enemies = A.I.M. Godzilla HYDRA Loki | 1st appearance = ''Strange Tales'', Vol. 1 #135 }} S.H.I.E.L.D. is a fictional government spy agency featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Originally the acronym stood for Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-Enforcement Division, but later iterations of the organization saw the name changed to Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. S.H.I.E.L.D. first appeared in 1965 in the first story in issue #135 of ''Strange Tales'', which is the same issue that brought Nick Fury into the modern era as the new director S.H.I.E.L.D. In television, the group was first seen in the 1982 animated series Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends in the season three episode, "Mission: Save the Guardstar". It has since made appearances in other Marvel licensed projects since then including the 1992 X-Men cartoon, Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Ultimate Spider-Man and Super Hero Squad Show. In 1998, S.H.I.E.L.D. made it's live-action debut on the small screen in the television movie Nick Fury: Agent of SHIELD where the title role of Nick Fury was played by former Knight Rider star David Hasselhoff. S.H.I.E.L.D. had a recurring presence in the shared continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which included notable films such as Iron Man in 2008, Iron Man 2 in 2010, Captain America and Thor, both in 2011 and ''The Avengers'' in 2012. S.H.I.E.L.D. took the high road in 2013 with it's own TV series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. on ABC, which was a spin-off of the previous Marvel licensed films. Overview History Members * Bruce Banner Indestructible Hulk 1 * Clay Quartermain * Elektra Natchios * G.W. Bridge X-Force 1 * Jasper Sitwell * Jerry Hunt * Jessica Drew * Kitty Pryde * Maria Hill New Avengers 4 * Matt Murdock * Natasha Romanoff * Nick Fury Strange Tales 135 * Phil Coulson Battles Scars 1 * Sidney Levine * Steve Rogers * Timothy Dugan * Tony Stark Ultimate Marvel Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Telemovie) Marvel Cinematic Universe * Alexander Pierce * Howard Stark * Nick Fury * Phil Coulson * Maria Hill * Jasper Sitwell * Peggy Carter * Benjamin Pollack Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 * Claire Weiss Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Members * Nick Fury * Phil Coulson * Maria Hill * Jasper Sitwell * Grant Ward (HYDRA) * Melinda May * Leo Fitz * Jemma Simmons * Skye (civilian consultant) * Antoine Triplett * John Garrett (HYDRA) * Lance Hunter * Akela Amador Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Members * Aurora Dante * Buzz Mason Wolverine and the X-Men Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Iron Man: Armored Adventures Super Hero Squad Show Ultimate Spider-Man (TV series) Notes & Trivia See also External Links References ---- Category:Avengers (2012)/Miscellaneous Category:Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends/Miscellaneous